


Your Daughter Calls Me Daddy Too

by SweetSensation (orphan_account)



Series: Kara And Maggie The Rare Pair No One Asked For [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Minor Daddy!Kink, Romance, SuperCop - Freeform, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SweetSensation
Summary: Kara and Maggie have been dating for six months. Kara felt it was time that Maggie met her parents.





	Your Daughter Calls Me Daddy Too

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Como estas? I come bringing a mini-fic based on a prompt that was given to me on another story. I will list it at the end notes. I haven't forgotten about Young Lust, I've hit writers block and this was just what I needed to help me through it. I hope to have the next update soon-ish. My SuperLane shippers will love it!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this story was written in 30 minutes, so there will be some grammatical errors. I am running on a total of 4 hours of sleep. I will come back and make corrections later.

It was supposed to be a simple dinner, a dinner with Kara’s family. Kara and Maggie had been dating for almost six months, when Kara had decided that it was time to meet her parents. Maggie had no problem with meeting her parents, from what both Alex and Kara told her, they were a little high strung and her dad was not a big fan of both his daughter’s being gay. After some convincing from Kara, Maggie had agreed to this dinner. She watched as her girlfriend flitted about the apartment, setting up the table, while she was putting the appetizers on the plates. Apparently, when the Danvers have dinner, they go all out.

“I’m so happy to introduce you to my parents finally; they are going to love you.” Kara had reassured her.

Maggie tried to find her confidence, “I hope so. This is the first time I will be meeting anyone’s parents. I hope I make a good impression.”

Kara gave her a reassuring smile, “You definitely will. I talk about you so much, it’s hard not to. Plus, Alex and Lucy will be here to help ease the tension.”

This helped Maggie feel a little bit better, she and Alex had been friends for a couple of years. The relationship may have started with romantic intentions, but they both realized that they worked better as friends. It was also around this time that Maggie learned that Kara had liked her, and always talked about her to Alex.

“That makes it so much better. What time is everyone getting here?” She asked as she put the plastic wrap on the platter of hummus and pita chips.

“Soon, babe. Don’t get nervous okay. What can I do to make you feel better?” Kara asked sweetly.

Maggie turned to face her girlfriend, “We don’t have time now, but maybe after everyone leaves, you and I can have some fun.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Kara bit her lip, “I like the sound of that.”

The detective couldn’t believe how far they had come in the past six months. There was a point in time, where Kara did not engage in anything else beyond hand holding, and kissing. She learned that Kara was not an overly sexual person, because she was afraid of hurting who she was with. Now though, her girlfriend had a totally different view on sex altogether, except for when it involves hearing it from other people.

A little while later there was a knock at the door, and Maggie went to open it, “I thought you two got lost or something.” She greeted Alex and Lucy.

Lucy smirked, “Blame this one right here.” She pointed at Alex, “She was having one of her meltdowns.”

“I was not having a meltdown. You know how being around my parents make me feel.” Alex argued in her defense, “Where is my sister?”

Kara came from behind the curtain, that separated the sleeping area from the rest of the apartment. “I’m here.”

Alex pulled Maggie to the side, “How are you feeling? Are you nervous about meeting my parents?” She asked her friend.

“Nervous is an understatement. I hope they are not as bad as I imagine them to be.” Maggie replied. She had been hyping this day up ever since Kara had told her about the dinner.

Alex gave her a reassuring smile, “Be yourself and wow them with that Maggie charm. If they see how happy Kara is, then they will love you. Trust me on that.”

Maggie laughed uneasily, “I don’t know, they may blame me for their alien daughter being bisexual.”

Alex shook her head, “You are worried about the wrong thing, besides, on Krypton sexuality wasn’t so construct as it is here. Relax and everything will be okay, if it gets too bad, Lucy and I will have your back.”

“God I hope so. I can take down criminals and metahumans, but meeting the parents is next level.” Maggie admitted.

“You are worrying too much; it’s not going to be that bad. You’re Maggie ‘Fucking’ Sawyer, badass detective, and kick ass girlfriend to Supergirl. You got this!” Alex tried to hype her friend up.

Maggie tried not to smile, “You suck so bad at pep talks, but it’s effective.”

“You love me for it.”

Maggie smirked, “Depends on the day of the week.”

Less than thirty minutes later there was another knock at the door and Maggie could feel her palms getting sweaty. The nerves in her stomach felt as if they were going to explode. She followed behind Kara as she went to open the door.

“It’s going to be okay, Maggie. I love you.” Kara kissed her girlfriend quickly before she opened the door.

“Kara!” Eliza greeted her daughter.

“Mom, dad it’s so good to see you.” She gave both her parents a hug.

“It’s good to see you too, Kara.” Jeremiah greeted her.

Maggie felt eyes on her, “And this must be, Maggie.” Eliza greeted her.

Maggie smiled nervously, “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. and Mr. Danvers.” She greeted them.

Jeremiah reached out to shake Maggie’s hand, “None of that Mr. Danvers nonsense, you can call me Jeremiah.”

“And you can call me, Eliza.” She hugged Maggie and kissed her on the cheek.

Once the greetings were out of the way it was time for dinner. The conversation was flowing and Maggie felt herself becoming more at ease as the dinner went on, The Danvers were not as bad as Alex had made them out to be, but then again, this was only the first meeting. They of course had questions for Maggie and she answered them with a new found confidence. It also didn’t hurt that Kara had held her hand under the table, she was really grateful for her girlfriend.

Everything was going great until Kara asked, “Daddy, could you please pass the salt?” and both Maggie and Jeremiah reached for the salt at the same time.

The entire table went silent and Maggie quickly pulled her hand back. She had never felt so mortified in her life. Kara gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she could hear Lucy trying to stifle her laughter.

“Mom, dad I have some news.” Alex broke the silence.

“Uh, umm what news is that?” Eliza asked trying to remain calm.

Alex cleared her throat, “Lucy and I are thinking about getting a dog.” She blurted out.

“A dog is a major responsibility. With your job and Lucy’s job, who is going to help take care of it?” Jeremiah asked.

Alex frowned, “Kara was a big responsibility and I took care of her just fine. She was a lot more difficult than taking care of a puppy.”

“Hey! I resent that. I was not that bad.” Kara sent a death glare to her sister.

“Yeah, you were.” Alex shot back.

“Girls, not at the dinner table.” Eliza scolded them both.

Maggie breathed a sigh of relief at the quick topic change. This was not the kind of impression that she wanted to make on the Kara and Alex’s parents. These people may one day be her future-in-laws. Kara was the best though, she kept checking in to make sure that she was okay. When everyone left Maggie would make sure that she rewarded Kara, in the best way she knew how.

“So Maggie, how long have you been with NCPD?” Jeremiah asked her.

Maggie cleared her throat, “For about two years. I transferred from Gotham.”

Jeremiah nodded, “So you’re familiar with Batman and all of them?” He asked.

“Yeah. Imagine my surprise when I came to National City, and they had a superhero of their own.” Maggie sent a quick smile in Kara’s direction.

“Maggie is the best at what she does.” Kara jumped in to sing her girlfriend’s praises.

Eliza put her fork down, “Isn't that a conflict of interest? How do you two keep from butting heads?”

“We talk it out, and we learn from each other. I know how to back off and let NCPD, handle situations, and NCPD backs off if it’s alien stuff. I do provide the occasional backup when needed.” Kara explained.

“It’s no different from when the DEO steps in, we work together and try not to get in each other’s way. At the end of the day, we do our job and we do not bring the job home with us. At least that’s how it works for me and Alex. Kara and Maggie may be different.” Lucy spoke up.

“It’s a definite balance, but we leave work at work. We talk about our day, we vent for a little bit, and we spend the rest of that time being together.” Maggie picked up where Lucy left off.

Jeremiah cleared his throat, “What are your intentions with, Kara?” He asked.

Maggie froze, “I love Kara, very much and I want to have a lasting relationship with her. If it leads to marriage down the line, then I am here for that. I intend to support her, love her, and protect Kara. Fight for her and alongside her.” She replied confidently.

“I love you,” Kara replied before turning Maggie’s head and kissing her gently on the lips.

“I love you too,” Maggie whispered against Kara’s lips.

“Get a room you two.” Alex scoffed.

Kara muttered something in Kryptonese and Alex’s face had a faint blush to it. Maggie wanted Kara to teach her Kryptonese. She heard Alex respond and Lucy started laughing, it was obvious that Kara had said something inappropriate.

Eliza and Jeremiah left, with a request to everyone coming to Midvale for a small vacation. Maggie hoped that Midvale had a lot more to offer than, Blue Springs did.

“You survived dinner with the parents. How do you feel?” Alex asked.

Maggie shrugged, “I feel okay. At least I made a good impression.”

Lucy looked over at Kara, “Don’t worry about your slip-up earlier. Alex calls me daddy too.”

Maggie and Lucy laughed together, while Kara and Alex both wore embarrassed smiles. It was always fun to rile the Danvers sisters up. The two couples found themselves lounging around Kara and Maggie’s apartment, sharing a bottle of wine.

“At least I do it in the privacy of our own home, not in front of my parents.” Alex looked at Kara.

Kara rolled her eyes and leaned back into Maggie, “It’s nice to know that my sister the badass DEO agent, isn’t as badass as she thinks she is.”

Lucy laughed, “Okay, Miss. Badass in the streets, but a submissive in the sheets. That’s my girlfriend you’re talking about.”

Maggie rubbed small circles on Kara’s stomach, “If the boots fit.” She nuzzled Kara’s hair.

Kara picked up her wineglass to distract her from Maggie’s touches, “Can we not go there? There are some things about my sister that I do not need to know.”

Alex raised her wine glass, “I agree. We need to get going anyway, we are having breakfast with Lucy’s dad in the morning.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “Good luck with that.”

“We’re going to need it. You would think that my dad would be over the fact that his daughter is a lesbian. He is still sour that Lois is dating Clark, he is a bitter old man with a superiority complex.” Lucy mumbled.

“Do you need us to walk you to the door?” Kara asked.

“No, we know how to leave the apartment, Kara. You and your girlfriend look very comfortable right now.” Alex replied as she got up and took her and Lucy’s wine glasses to the kitchen.

“We’ll see you two later,” Lucy told them.

The door opened and closed, leaving Kara and Maggie alone in the apartment. Kara got off the floor and helped Maggie up too, “I am exhausted after tonight’s dinner. What did you really think of my parents?” She asked, as she lead Maggie to the sleeping area.

Maggie shrugged, “They seemed intense at first. I thought for sure your parents were going to rip me a new one, because of what happened at the table.”

Kara laughed as she started undressing, “I’m sure they brushed it off. I mean they should know that their daughter is having sex.” She changed into her pajama’s.

Maggie started undressing herself, “I know, but it was still weird. I really don’t want your parents knowing that you call me daddy. How awkward is that? Do you think you will ever be able to call him that again? Do you think he would look at you weirdly now?” She asked, slipping on a t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts.

Kara yawned, “I don’t know babe. I’ll stick with calling him dad for now, and you will stay daddy, in the bedroom of course.” She tossed out, before heading to the bathroom.

Maggie began taking the pillows off the bed and putting them on the shelf, “Maybe, when we’re around Alex, to freak her out.”

Kara leaned her head out of the bathroom door, “No go. If we do that, then I will have to hear Alex say it too. There are some things about my sister, that need to be kept sacred.”

Maggie adored the relationship between Alex and Kara, she could tell that they were very close. Alex had told her once that their relationship had become strained, once she went off to college. When she first met, Alex she thought that the agent had a thing going on with Supergirl, but she was proven wrong when she found out that Alex was Supergirl’s big sister.

“You two have teased each other about other things. Why is this one different?” She asked.

Kara came out of the bathroom, “It just is.”

Maggie shook her head and headed towards the bathroom, “I’ll let it go, but that is not going to stop me from teasing her.”

“You don’t value your life. She knows six very painful ways to hurt you, by only using her index finger.” Kara called after her girlfriend. She got into the bed, she loved her sister with all her heart, but she knew she had a bad temper.

Maggie started brushing her teeth, “I’m a detective and can handle myself, besides, I have a super-hot girlfriend to protect me.” She replied around her toothbrush. Maggie finished her nightly routine and went into the bedroom.

Kara greeted her with a smile, “I will always protect you.”

Maggie crawled in the bed, “As, I will always protect you. I know you have, Alex as your protector, but I want to be the one to protect and take care of you too.”

“You do take care of me and protect me. We protect each other.” Kara reminded her.

“I know.”

Kara held out her arms, “Come here. You’re my protector, Maggie. Alex is mine too but in a different way. She protects me in a sisterly way, and you protect me in a way that lovers do.”

Maggie got comfortable in her lover’s arms. They always made her feel loved, “I know. I'm being weird. I’ll get over it. I love you, Kara.”

Kara smiled, “I love you too, Maggie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Maggie and Kara have been dating for 6 months. Kara felt it was time for Maggie to meet her parents. During dinner Kara says, "Daddy could you please pass the salt?" and both Jeremiah and Maggie reach for it. Bring on the hilariousness. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Let me know what you think, Kudos are nice, but comments are better! gracias por leer :-)


End file.
